


Kastraki,Greece: 1924

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Dru has his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kastraki,Greece: 1924

Seeing her, perched on the cliff face above him like cathedral gargoyle, with that playful little smile, Spike could just rip out her fucking throat. He focused on his anger: on flaying off strips of her skin, on gnawing off one of her toes, rather then the five hundred meter drop below him or the utter lack of footholds for his ascent.

"If I fall off this damn cliff Dru, I'm letting the townsfolk burn you at the stake," he said, and she tittered at him. He shuffled on his fingertips, no handhold in sight.

Dru struck, digging claws into his wrists and jerking them both on the plateau.

"Would never let you fall," she said, "I just liked seeing you squirm."

Of course. He took a few moments to kiss her cool lips before looking up, the monastery was still another five hundred meters above them. Christ, it was gonna be a long night.

"I can see the path," Dru said, licking the blood from his wrists.

"Yeah?"

"The moon whispered it to me, pisspt—pisspt—pisspt. Where to go to reach the top the quickest." She sounded sure. And though it was her fault they were currently climbing a nearly vertical cliff face instead of in their hotel room, he trusted her to get them out of dangerous situations.

She always did. "Lead the way, my sweet."


End file.
